


Smile. It's the second best thing you can do with your lips.

by dreamingwithyu



Series: Pick Up Lines [11]
Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Sicheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff and Angst, Irene is scary, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Winwin meets Irene for the first time, not much angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: Sometimes you should think about what you are about to say to your boyfriend. Especially if it is in front of his friends. And even more when it is in front of Bae Joohyun.





	Smile. It's the second best thing you can do with your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Welcome back. Happy Halloween!   
> I hope you all had a wonderful week.   
> Enjoy!

Yutas week had been shit. Sicheng was able to see it as soon as he saw the omega sitting with a few of his friends at their usual table in the bar they had claimed as their favourite in the city. He looked tired and worn out and the usual huge smile that he showcased wasn’t there. Doyoung and Seulgi were fooling around trying to cheer him up but even that didn’t seem to be working today since they only got a weak smile for a second out of him before it fell together again and his shoulders slumped forwards. 

Taeyong noticed the alpha while was waiting for Jungwoo and Lucas to get their drinks and waved at him. He raised his hand before pointing at the two dorks he had to bring with him because Ten said it was his turn to babysit tonight. The other alpha looked over to them before nodding. 

A few minutes later, after they had finally gotten their drinks, Sicheng lead them over to where Yuta and his friends were sitting. It would be good if Jungwoo and Lucas got to know them since he planned on asking Yuta to be his mate in the future. And he hoped that their friends would get along.

He introduced both of them to the people on the table before taking a seat next to his boyfriend. Yuta still looked exhausted and his normally sweet cherry blossom scent had a bitter note to it tonight. Sicheng didn’t like it. He wanted it gone. Yuta shouldn’t be sad or stressed or tired. But he had an idea how to cheer up the smaller. Even though Yuta pretended to hate it when he did it, he know that a part of the omega liked the cheesy pick-up lines and he often laughed when the alpha used them on him. 

“Smile.” He leaned over to Yuta while speaking. “It’s the second-best thing you can do with your lips.” The next thing he heard was a gasp from Jungwoo and when he looked up both Taeyong and Joohyun were glaring at him. 

“Oh, hell no!” To be honest Joohyun was far more intimidating than Taeyong. She might be small but Sicheng knew that she would eat all of them on the table for breakfast. Besides Seulgi, Doyoung and Yuta because those were her angels. He should probably think about the things he said to his boyfriend while his friends were around. 

“You did not just say that to Yuta.” He saw how Seulgi started to looked worried while Joohyun continued glaring at him. Taeyong was glaring too but as said that wasn’t nearly as intimidating as the small, female alpha. 

“Joohyun, please.” Seulgi pulled on her mates’ arm gently. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that.” Oh. Originally, he had thought about kissing but he had kind of missed that it implied that he was thinking about blow jobs. Which he really didn’t. 

“I was talking about kisses.” He defended himself. He really felt like he had to do so. Otherwise some people on this table might try and rip his head of and he wasn’t in on that. He sent a helpless glance towards Lucas and Jungwoo but they just looked like deer caught up in the headlight of a car before Lucas suddenly jumped up, pulling his mate along. 

“Well would you look at the time. We sadly need to go to bed. Lovely meeting you all. It was nice knowing you Sicheng.” And with that he left, pulling Jungwoo along. Sicheng looked after them absolutely dazzled. This was betrayal at his finest. Some shots were about to be fired when he saw them the next time. 

“Listen up, jerk!” Joohyun leaned forwards, supporting her chin on her hands with her elbows on the table. “If you think for even one second I will let you treat Yuta like this then you are dumber than I thought you are! And I don’t care what it costs, if you hurt my friends I am going to end you!” The cold shiver of pure fear run down Sicheng’s spine. Bae Joohyun could’ve easily been the killer in every horror movie ever. Absolutely pretty but at the same time scary as shit. 

“Joohyun!” Yuta interfered and Sicheng never felt as glad as he did right now. “Stop treating him like this!” Sicheng looked at his boyfriend who seemed to be seriously offended. However not by what he had said earlier but more by his friend’s behaviour which seriously surprised him. 

“You really let him treat you like this?” Joohyun looked at Yuta in complete disbelieve. “Yuta are you serious? We’ve told about stuff like this. You are not going to date another jerk ass alpha; do you understand that?” Now this made Sicheng feel a little pissed. Not just because he didn’t use that pick-up lines with serious intentions. He wasn’t an idiot after all. Maybe sometimes but he tried improving himself. For Yuta. And Bae Joohyun also didn’t even bother to try and get to know him before judging him. She also, didn’t seem like she wanted to let him explain himself. And worst of all, she just attempted to dictate what Yuta was allowed to do and what not. 

“Don’t talk to him like this!” Honestly, he was still terrified by her. But while it didn’t matter what she said about him, talking to Yuta like that was unreasonable. “You just said he shouldn’t date a stereotypical alpha but then proceed to order him around like one. How are you any better?” Bae Joohyun snorted while Seulgi’s eyes grew larger than they already were. He wasn’t up for a fight but he also couldn’t let her get through with that. 

“I mean he has a point.” Jaehyun taking his side took him by surprise. And not just him. Joohyuns head ripped around with a glare that could destroy a soul forever. Just not Jaehyuns apparently, because the other alpha leaned forwards not even shrinking a little bit because of that. He returned the female alphas stare with a confidence that left a deep impression on Sicheng. 

“What? You seriously thought ordering Yuta to break up with his boyfriend over something as stupid as that would make you appear better?” Sicheng decided that after Yuta, Jaehyun was probably his favourite person in the omegas group of friends. He made the effort to befriend Sicheng’s friends, helped him through the Hansol-debacle a couple weeks ago and overall treated him with respect. And he didn’t judge him the second he laid eyes on him. 

“Don’t glare at me like that, Joohyunie, you’re only going to get wrinkles faster.” Jaehyun actually was brave enough to throw her a grin. “And yes, I’m saying you were wrong and that you judged way to quickly.” 

“Are you really taking his side?” Joohyun complained, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She had gotten a little red in anger. 

“Indeed.” The tall alpha shrugged. “If you would’ve asked you would’ve found out that Yuta and Sicheng have this thing going on were Sicheng uses a dumb pick-up line just to cheer him up or for a little laugh. Without meaning it serious.” Bless all people who were like Jaehyun. Seriously, bless them. 

While Sicheng was listening to Jaehyun calmly explaining this, a smaller hand wrapped around his balled fist, gently massaging it, to help him calm down. He looked to his side, sending an appreciative glance at his boyfriend and mouthed a silent ‘Thank you. I’m sorry for this.’. He really felt bad for causing this drama. Yuta smiled – the cute little healing smile coming through again – and continued thumbing the alphas hand gently until he relaxed and intertwined their fingers, both of them being so caught up in the others presence and eyes, that they didn’t even realize that the rest of the table was staring at them in silence. 

Only when Seulgi suddenly spoke up, they realized it. “See, Jaehyun was right. He isn’t a bad person.” When Sicheng looked at the beta and her mate, Joohyuns expression had noticeably softened. And so had Taeyongs. He maybe hadn’t fucked up big time. Also, he decided to maybe not let any other line come up that he had said to Yuta in the past. Not in front of Joohyun and Taeyong at least. He wanted to spend his life with Yuta and these two appeared to be his biggest threat when it came to that plan. 

“You know, they went to a beach house without doing anything more than harmless kisses.” Doyoung suddenly chirped it and now Yuta’s head snapped around with a scowl on the omegas face that was supposed to be scary. However, it was contradicted by the fact that the omega had a baby face. 

“Can’t you just shut up about that finally?” Yuta had changed his tactic really fast after seeing that Doyoung was not taking his threatening glance serous at all and now whined instead. Doyoung laughed wholeheartedly, pinching his friends checks. And Sicheng? Sicheng just laughed a little before pulling his boyfriend close against himself, playfully glaring at Doyoung. He knew he hadn't won Joohyun over yet. It would take time. He needed to show her that he had good intentions with Yuta. But he was sure she would see one day. The most important thing after all was, how Yuta thought about him. And he was certain that if she would see that her friend was happy when he was with Sicheng, she would support them. Bae Joohyun wasn't a bad person after all. Just really protective. And scary. But not bad. She only needed time to warm up to new people. And he knew he would behave just like her if he would be in her position.

**Author's Note:**

> Joohyun isn't a bad person. Not in real live and also not in this series. She's just really protective.   
> Also, have you seen their costumes for the party this year? Does anyone remember my little rant about Pennywise? Well guess what Chenle decided to be this year... Their costumes are really nice though. They uploaded a lot of pictures on their Instagram and they all look really cool. Jaehyun and Jungwoos picture blew me away a bit and also, someone should keep Yuta away from Kun XD   
> Anyways, I hope you liked this part. As allways, thank you so much for reading and one giant thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments, I seriously get so happy everytime that happens ^.^


End file.
